(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is through an epicyclic gear set (EG101) and a controllable brake device to structure the clutch function, so as to replace the conventional friction type electromagnetic clutch device, and combined with two or more than two of one or more than one types of rotary kinetic power sources to constitute a controllable epicyclic type clutch device coupled with hybrid power train.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A friction type electromagnetic clutch device is often installed between conventional automatic or semi-automatic power trains or hybrid power trains for performing engagement or disengagement, so that the power train is enabled to perform various functional operations; however, when the friction type electromagnetic clutch device is in a disengaged state, residual torque may remain, and thereby to cause power loss and system malfunction.